The Sexy Sand Dragon
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Shikamaru wants to know wants to know who Temari's friend is and goes to her village on a break to find out but while Temari was on a mission she is capture by Deidara... what will Temari do when she has to pick one... Shikamaru X Temari X OC X Deidara
1. Info

This is a Temari X OC story and this is the character that I am using in it not mary sue

* * *

Name: Kenji Takeda meaning strong and vigorous warrior

* * *

Age: 19

* * *

Rank: Anbu Captain

* * *

Appearance: He has Short spiked scarlet and black hair which is one of his most noticeable features. He has red eyes which is the other feature. His eyes are red from his clans Kekkei Genkai. He is in good shape and has a toned body ( really nice eight pack and muscular bisceps ) from being a shinobi and training every day too look good for the ladies and to complete his missions. He his five foot ten inches and one hundred and tweny-eight pounds. He has a tempting smirk and stare that bring you in. He is a really hot guy with a golden tan.

* * *

Personality: He is a strong, independent guy that likes to play with peoples emotions and feelings. He like using his looks for an advantage on his mission and every day life. He likes going to watch the stars at the sand dunes at sun down every day. He likes the hot weather of the desert lands and loves getting his tan on. He is aggressive and ruthless and will do what every it takes to finish a missions or have an arguement with the Kazekage Gaara. He likes girls with good bodies that are tough and are ninjas that are not scared of dying for the village. He is nice to most people he meets and if they are girls and are hot he will hit on them every time they meet. He likes to read big books and train every day. He is overall a really nice guy with big muscles and a chick magnet.

* * *

Clan: He is the heir to the Takeda clan. This clan is great with wind style jutsu. The clan help found the village in the sand with the help of the first Kazekage. They helped dig the hole that the village is in. They are really good at summoning dragons and the dragon spirt the king of the dragons are inside of Kenji's body and is sealed with a big red and black dragon tattooed on his back. The dragon demon gives him extra chakra that is red. You can call yourself a real clan member when you get your eyes to turn red and you can use a wind style Jutsu. The red eyes help you control people and animals actions and get rid of their memories at will . They are also the only way that you can summon a dragon. The eyes are called Byakkodun which he activated at the age of seven. His clan is the strongest in the land of wind and the most dangerous. His clan lives in the back of the vilage in really nice and big houses.

* * *

Skill: he is very gifted in taijutsu, highly advanced in ninjutsu. He can use wind, lighting, and water styles. He is poor at genjutsu and can barely make one at genin level. he has good levels of chakra and really high stamina. He can make chakra come out from any were on his body. He is fast and very strong for his age. He knows basic medical ninjutsu for broken bones.

* * *

Other: he is very popular with the people of the village and is best friends with Gaara and Naruto because of the demon. He hates Shikamaru because he spends time with Temari a lot. He has a secret crush on Temari and would kill for her and do anything for her. He dated Ino at one point in his life.

Please review and if you have any questions just ask. There is a link on my profile to see what he looks like


	2. Anger and Confusion

I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru had just finished talking to Temari on the phone. She told him that she was going to train with one of her close friends and then to the hot spring to relax. Shikamaru thought:_ I wonder who her friend is and what she is like because it can't be a guy. I mean I'm her only real friend that is a guy and why would a guy be going to the hot springs with her if they have to go to in separate changing rooms and diffent springs. I should go ask someone if they can mix the sex in their springd in Suna._

* * *

With that Shikamaru went to lady Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. When he herd come in he opened the door and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Kakashi standing to the side. Tsunade: what do you want Shikamaru? Shikamaru: I want to know if they mix the sex in the hot springs in Suna? Kakashi: Yes Shikamaru they do, that is one reason why men love going to the land of wind, so they can relax with hot naked women in nice hot water and why do you ask anyway? Shikamaru: well I was talking to Temari and she told me that she was going to the hot springs after her training with her friend but she didn't tell me if her friend was a boy or girl and I was trying to figure out, why would she want to go to the springs with someone if you can't talk to them then I realized that it could be a guy that was going with her so I just wanted to know.

* * *

Kiba: So really you are just jealous becuase some guy that we don't even know will get to see Temari naked, dripping wet and did is mention naked. Shikamaru: Yes and I'm going to kill him when I find out who it is. Tsunade: So do you guys want to go to the sand village for their 10 year annual festival that will take place in five days and last seven days? Naruto: of course we want to go but can all of us go plus Kakashi. Tsunade: of course all of you can go and say hello to Gaara for me and get the info his prized Anbu, his surname is Takeda. Kakashi: you mean the from the Takeda clan of the wind. Tsunade: yes that very clan is the one that I am talking about, but we don't know his first name so this mission is for Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi. And Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata will find out more about the clan and how they are close to the Kages so far including Gaara. and the rest can relax on their vacation, you will leave for it tonight, travel for three days, and have two days to do your mission before the festival starts.

* * *

Naruto: yeah o.k. so lets go tell the other guys and get packed for the trip. Naruto ran out of the office and to his house.

Later that night

Naruto and his friends where at the gates of the leaf village getting ready to leave for the trip.

Three days later:

They saw the gates of the sand village from a far and started running to it. Kakashi: o.k. so once we get in me, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, shikamaru, Sakura, Ino Tenten, and Hinata go to the Kazekage tower, and the rest go to the hotel rooms. when they got to the gate they were let in and then they spilt up and went to were they should go. when they got to the tower they saw Matsuri and also saw that she looked older for a fourteen year old girl. Matsuri: hey you guys I will take you to Gaara's office, but don't talk he is in a meeting with his brother, sister, and his anbu captain. Naruto: what is his name? Matsuri: sorry but I can't give out that information.

* * *

She took them to the Kazekage office and knocked on the door. Come in was herd so they went in the room. When they got in they saw Gaara at his desk, Kankuro by the window, Temari laying on the couch, and some guy in a mask leanning on the wall by Temari. Shikamaru looked at Temari and noticed that her body had changed over the three years, and was more mature then last time he had seen her. When he looked at her chest his faced heated up a little but he quickly looked away but the guy on the wall saw him blush and look at Temari and he smirked under his mask. Gaara greeted everyone and told them that is was his Anbu captain Hawk but Kakashi stopped Gaara and ask could they please know the name of the captain because it was vital information that they need to get from him. Gaara looked at Kakashi and then told him that they could know his name they would just have to ask him for it their self.

* * *

Naruto looked at the guy on the wall then turned back and looked at Gaara and said: Hey Gaara what if he does not give me his name? Gaara smiled and said that he has to give his name and that is an order. Temari: but Gaara that's.... At that moment the guy on the wall had put his hand over Temari's mouth to stop her and said: Its o.k. with me if they know my name Temari it does not bother me one bit. He looked at the leaf ninja and then took off his mask, showed his blood red eyes and then smirked at no one in particular. " My name is Kenji Takeda of the Takeda Clan of in the Land of Wind." Naruto: you are the guy that we need to talk to then o.k. so.... Kenji: stop, I'm not answering any question that you have right now, right now am going home and going to sleep,(looking at Temari with a smirk) I had a very long and tiring day, now bye. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared he was gone but so was Temari. Kankuro sighed and looked at Gaara. Gaara: Matsuri please go to the Takeda compoud and inform council member Hitaki that his son will not home till the end of the week because of an unfortunite miscalulation that the targets were all killed, Kenji, Tazo, and Temari were sent to finish the job as of tonight that is all. Matsuri: as you wish Lord Kazekage. Kakashi: so that is what you were talking about before we came in, if I may ask, who are they going after that would need an Anbu captain, and two high ranked Jonin?

* * *

Gaara: If you must know, Kenji had just come back a few days ago with his anbu team from a S-ranked mission to kill the remaining of the Akatsuki while they were resting from the attack on my village. Naruto: are you crazy Gaara the Akatsuki are very strong and dangerous they even beat you, why would you send someone one who is weaker than you to kill them? Gaara looked at his desk then took a deep breath: listen I sent Kenji because he is way stronger than me in every way possible, he should be the leader of this village not me, the only reason that he is not is because he refused to run against me when it was time for the council to pick the new leader. Shikamaru: Why did he not run against one anyway? Kankuro: There are two reason, first is because his clan believes that are family was born to lead the village and would never go against one of us and two is because of Temari, and the only reason he stopped running for the spot is because of her. Gaara: we don't know what she told him the day before they picked, but I still want to know but they won't tell anyone what it is. Kankuro: you guys should go to your hotel and rest, we can talk more in the morning, just please go. The leaf ninja left the tower and went back to their hotel rooms to go to sleep after they ate.

* * *

In the Desert

Kenji jumped back and spitted on the ground his mask had been broken at the beginning of the fight. Tazo looked at Kenji and Temari and could tell that they were getting tired too, they had been fighting hours now and they had not killed one of looked at the akatsuki members and remember their names: Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara, the one that kidnapped the Kazekage. Kenji looked at Deidara and ran at him with blind speed, but before he got to hit him, he was punched by Itachi in the face. He jumped back and saw that Deidara had started to fight Temari and Tazo was fighting Kisame, so he was left with Itachi. The fight went on for ten more minute before he heard an explotion.

* * *

He turned his head to the smoke like every one else had and watched it clean to see what had happened. When the smoke cleared he saw Deidara standing with no cloak, or shirt on, but he saw that Temari was in his arms knocked out cold. Kisame told him to go a head and kill her now but he stopped him. Deidara had a smrik on his face while he looked at Temari's eighteen year old body, and then he looked at Kenji and then his partners. Deidara: can't kill ladies, that's my rule, and why would I kill such a good ransome to get us a lot of money or the nine tailed fox, but if that doesn't work she could be forced to tell us information on her village and the leafs. Kisame: what if she doesn't say anything after the torcher ? Itachi: we kill her. Deidara: wrong Itachi we do the one thing that will make her do anything that we want. Itachi: and what would that be Deidara. Deidara: We break her into an empty shell by the thing most female ninja fear, rape.

* * *

Kenji looked at Deidara and ran at him as fast as he could but Deidara had jumped onto a bird with Temari still in his arms. Tazo attacked Kisame with one of the Takeda clans most dangerous moves: nerve system blowout. Kisame fell to the ground and could not get up, but when Kenji looked back at the bird Itachi was on it and he heard him saw leave Kisame he will be fine just go. Before Kenji got a chance to go after them the bird few higher and disapeared. Tazo looked at his little brother Kenji and knew that he was about to break down at any minute, so he tired up Kisame and knocked him out cold and walked over to Kenji. Tazo: Bro listen, we will get her back don't worry o.k. Kenji: **Don't worry, how could you saw that, you know how I fill about Temari, you know that I would do anything for her, I promised Gaara that she would be safe with me and now she is gone and will be raped by the guy that killed her brother and attacked are village!**

* * *

Tazo: **Kenji **! stop it yelling you need to clam down, Temari won't be raped he just said that to make you mad. Tears started falling from Kenji's eyes, running down his face and hitting the hot sand. He fell to his knees and Tazo could hear him crying while he had his face to the ground. Tazo knew why Kenji put his face down, as a sand Anbu captain Kenji is supposed to be cold and heartless with no emotions and he is never supposed to cry no matter what the reason, but the reason he cried was because he was in love with her so much that he could do nothing but cry, because he knows that he can't go after them with just the two of them, they would have to go back to the village for back up. Kenji: stopped crying and got off the ground and look at Tazo then the stop were Deidara had held Temari.

* * *

Kenji: I promise that I will do everthing in my power to save and bring you back home Temari... Tazo pick him up and lets get back to the village, we won't get there till tomorrow but we are not stopping till we get there got it? Tazo: Of course, and I will help you no matter what happens little brother. Kenji: Thanks Tazo, you don't know how much that means to me, now lets go. They took of back to the village to break the bad news.

Next Time: everyone finds out what happened

Please Review


	3. A fathers love

In the morning Gaara got up and saw that the picture of his family had broke and he then that something was not right. Kankuro ran into the room with a mad face and said we need to assemble the council for a meeting know. Gaara asked him why he need to do that, then Kankuro told him that Kenji and Tazo were back and brought a prisoner with them but Temari did not come back with them. Gaara called a meeting and told the leaf ninja to come to the meeting room.

At the meeting

* * *

Gaara: o.k. Kenji, Tazo, were is my sister ? Tazo: she was… Kenji: Taken by the enemy and mite be dead or raped by now. Kankuro: what!! You let her get taken, you promise that she would be o.k., I hate you. Tazo: you don't understand we did try but Deidara knocked her out and we were in the middle of are own fights. Gaara: wait did you just say that it was Deidara, you told me that he was dead Kakashi. Naruto: we saw him kill his self. Tazo: well he is alive and wants revenge for something. Kakashi: what is Deidara's surname anyway. Gaara: someone go get his file? When the guy came back he gave the file to Gaara. He read it and looked at them and told them that it didn't saw then Neji said "why don't you ask Kisame, he should know?" Tazo walked over Kisame and did some hand signs and touch him on the head. Tazo:

* * *

Kisame what is Deidara's surname and you better tell the truth or else. Kisame: his surname name is weird because he gets it from his mom because his dad was the Kage of Rock and he took his moms after he left his village, lets see what was it again… oh yeah it was, Takeda. Kenji: how could that be that's my last name? Kisame: his mother was from the Sand village in that clan when she fell in love with the Kage of the Rock and she got pregnant on a trip to the rock village and she left all her stuff in the sand and married him and had his kids. Tazo: how many kids did they have? Kisame: they had two boys, one named Saki and then Deidara. Naruto: so Deidara is the younger brother? Kisame: yes, and his brother is very strong but not stronger than Deidara, and he keep his dads name, if you want to stop Deidara you mite want Saki's help. Gaara: o.k. council I'm going to send a team to recruit Saki and get my sister back. O.k. the team is Kenji, Tazo, shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and myself. Kankuro: what about me Gaara? Gaara: you will be the Kazekage while I'm gone on this mission, and I don't want the villagers to know what happened, we leave tonight.

Later at the Takeda household

Kenji: why did you not tell me that I had a cousins that were in a different village. Hitaki: It was forbidden for me to tell anyone. Because we made a blood promise with the Rock kage when my sister never returned from her trip to that village. I really don't like him or his kids.

Even later that night

Everyone was at the gate of the village and ready to leave for the mission to get Saki then find Temari before it is too late. They ran off into the desert at high speed going to the rock village.

The next day

They got to the gate of the rock village and the guards stopped them from entering. Guard 1: what do you leaf and sand ninja think you are doing here, we are not at peace with either of you. Gaara: I am the Kazekage and have come to speak with your kage and Saki of this village. Guard 2: let them pass now. They let them pass and told them were to go. When they got there they came to a big mansion bigger than there villages. It was four stories high and had a gate around the whole place, and in the yard there was three statues and one was made of gold. The one made of gold had the name Deidara on it. They pushed open the gate and walked to the doors. After they knocked a women with red hair opened the door and let them in, she then called her husband down. Then a guy with blonde hair came down and looked at them and asked them what did they want in coming here. Kenji: me and my brother are here to ask for the help of you and are cousin Saki. Zinku: so you must be Hitaki's kids, Kenji and Tazo. Well my son doesn't live in this house anymore he has his own family to take care of.

* * *

Gaara: we need him because my sister was taken by Deidara. Yuki: Zinku… are son is still alive, but why would he kidnap her. Zinku: because she was with Kenji and he hates Kenji more than anything and would do whatever it takes to make his suffer. Kenji: what did I do to him? The door opened and there stood a tall well built guy with blonde reversed spikes with red tips and red eyes brighter than anyone in the Takeda clan. Saki: what are they doing here the Takeda people are not aloud in this village. Zinku: they said they were here because your brother kidnapped Kenji's girl. Saki: well what do you want me for. Tazo: why does Deidara hate Kenji and you and your dad hate the Takeda clan? Zinku: I will tell you everything that your dad didn't want to tell you.

_Flashback_

_A 19 year old kage was in a meeting with the leader of the Takeda clan and his son Hitaki. Elder: if you take my daughter from her homeland we want to get something in return, if any of your kids come out with red hair we want them and the first son you have and we will leave you alone. Zinku agreed with them for now. Five months later he was in the hospital with his wife and his first born son Saki and he was not going to give him up so he told the Takeda clan he would give them his second born son instead. They said no but he did not care. Five years later Saki started at the ninja academy and he was in the hospital again and he had a son again but this one had red hair and red eyes that were brighter than the Takeda clan leaders eyes. When Deidara started at the academy he was really good at taijustu, but one night he and his brother were camping in rocky lands outside of the village. _

_The guards of the village herd a scream and ran to were the kids were camping. When he got there he saw Saki knock out, Deidara with a dart in his arm, a sword in his hand and five dead sand ninja. The guard called the kage and took the boys to the hospital. Zinku got to there and saw his kids laying on the beds. He saw that Deidara was looking at him and asked him what was in the dart and that it was for Saki not him but he didn't want his brother to get hurt. Zinku came back in the morning and herd a scream come from his kids room. He opened the door and saw Saki staring at his brother. He looked at Deidara and saw that he was screaming, he also noticed that his hair was now blonde and his eyes were blue, but the thing that shocked him was that his son had mouths on his hands and they were smiling at him. Zinku knew that what ever was in that elixir did this to his son. A few months later he learned that it made Deidara smarter, stronger, and faster than Saki_.

_Deidara learned how to make clay bombs and soon became stronger than me on his 13th __birthday._

* * *

Zinku promoted Deidara to anbu captain and Saki a regular anbu. Deidara was training at night by himself and was attacked by five hunter ninja from the Takeda clan again. He fought back and killed two of them but he got shot by a tranquilizer. It didn't knock him out it just made his body numb. One of the guys pulled out a vile of red liquid and poured a mind torture liquid in it and leaned down to put it in his arm. Saki just got there and through a big sword and cut off the guys arm. Then the vile with the needle fell and hit Deidara in his left eyes an d he started shaking. Zinku asked them what they did to him, and the guys said that he didn't mean to do that.

* * *

_Saki asked what was going to happen to his brother and the guy said that Deidara would go blind and become crazy. He ninja were killed and they took Deidara to his room. In the morning they found out that the guy was right because Deidara could not see anything. Deidara keep on training on his skills to become stronger and he found out that the attacks were because there was a new leader of the clan and he had two boys that were not as strong as them and the one his age was Kenji. Deidara started to resent anyone who could see and started talking about killing himself until it happened. At dinner five months after Deidara became blind he was eating then he fell out of the chair and was holding his head saying shut up and leave me alone, then his eyes started bleeding and the dull look went away and Deidara looked at his brother and said he could see again. A week after he got his sight back he was outside of the village and one of the guards hit in the back with some blue liquid. He flew on his knees and grabbed his head again then said in a low hate filled voice: " you want Kenji's blood… I'll give you everyone's blood". He then attacked the village with clay bombs and then left to become a rouge bomber for hirer. Then he became rich disappeared and was never seen again._

_End flashback_

* * *

Naruto: I never knew he had so bad at a young age. Saki: Deidara is a psycho and will do anything even kill himself, but I will help you get your sister back lord Kazekage, but if she falls for him I won't help because his first girlfriend was killed when he was attacked when he was thirteen. Zinku: Good luck and tell your brother we still love him and support him. Saki: I will father, now lets go.

Next time find out what Deidara is doing to Temari.


End file.
